Quand cesseront de briller les étoiles
by Elicassidy
Summary: C'était à la fois le début et la fin. Quels ont été les mots de sa mère pour Luffy ?


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Un OS sur un registre très différent de ce que fais d'habitude. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Quand cesseront de briller les étoiles**

Inlassablement elle caressait son ventre rond.

Dans le froid et l'humidité de sa cellule c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à garder son sourire. Ce sourire éblouissant qui réchauffait les cœurs, qui lui donnait l'air idiot et qui avait attiré à elle un homme merveilleux.

Elle espérait que son enfant tiendrait au moins ça d'elle. Elle n'aurait rien à offrir à cet enfant, pas même sa présence. Cette simple pensée ternit son regard. Les bras autour de son ventre elle ferma les yeux pour sentir la présence pleine de vie en elle. Les coups qu'il lui donnait n'étaient pas douloureux, juste vigoureux. Vivants.

Elle aurait tout donné pour voir quel enfant merveilleux il deviendrai quand elle ne serait plus là.

Le peu de visites qu'elle recevaient n'avait pas de quoi lui remonter le moral. La plupart du temps il ne s'agissait que de médecins. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ils étaient peut être médecins mais ils étaient avant tout des Marines et ils avaient hâte qu'elle passe de l'autre côté.

Elle aurait pu nourrir le mince espoir de s'en sortir, d'être libérée de cette prison horrible où elle entendait les cris et les pleurs des autres prisonniers mais elle n'était pas aussi bête que son sourire laissait présager. Personne ne viendrai, elle le savait parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas grave, il n'y avait que cette petite chose gesticulante en son sein qui comptait. Comme une lueur invisible qui réchauffait son corps et son cœur.

Sous ses doigts elle sentit une bosse déformer sa peau désormais zébrée de vergetures. Elle posa sa main dessus imaginant une petite main contre la sienne. Elle ne le verrait qu'une fois, juste quelques minutes avant qu'on ne le lui enlève.

Depuis sept semaines elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire à ce petit être qui n'aurait pas de maman.

Elle gloussa de bonheur en sentant la bosse rester contre sa main.

\- Je ne serai pas là longtemps, murmura-t-elle tristement malgré son sourire merveilleux. Mais tu dois savoir quelques petites choses.

La bosse s'affaissa et revint avec plus de vigueur encore. Elle devait faire vite, il était impatient de voir le monde tout comme elle était impatiente de le voir. De l'embrasser une seule et unique fois et de graver en elle chaque trait de cet enfant qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Premièrement : Tu devras toujours, je dis bien toujours, suivre ton cœur et tes envies. Ne te laisse pas diriger par qui que ce soit. Tu es mon fils et à ce titre tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Ensuite...

Elle grimaça quand elle sentit couler du liquide entre ses jambes.

\- Ensuite, reprit-elle. Manges des légumes, pas comme ton père. Je suis d'accord, la viande c'est très bon mais les légumes aussi.

Faible, les jambes tremblantes et entourée de médecins/soldats elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit être qui lui avait fait tant de mal mais qui était maintenant lové contre elle, tétant avec avidité le lait maternel.

Elle pleurait. La douleur de son corps n'était en rien comparable à ce que son cœur hurlait. Mais elle sourit encore et encore à son fils.

Déjà, la haute silhouette de Garp pénétrait dans le bloc opératoire. Elle lui lança un rapide regard en serrant plus fort le glouton accroché à son sein. Le vieil homme resta en retrait, essuyant des larmes silencieuses sur le revers de sa manche.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi ta vie sera faite, parvint-elle à articuler malgré les sanglots qui brûlaient sa gorge. Peu importe ce que tu choisira de devenir je t'aimerai. Tu seras quelqu'un de remarquable, autant que ton père. Tu seras aimé, il ne peut en être autrement. Tu es mon fils. Tu deviendra quelqu'un de grand. Sois fort.

L'enfant cessa de téter et riva ses yeux aux siens. Elle trembla.

Comprenait-il qu'il s'agissait là de leurs derniers instants ensemble ? Elle pleura de plus belle, portant son fils pour coller son front au siens.

\- Vis. Vis aussi longtemps que possible et n'oublies jamais : Je t'aime.

Elle embrassa son front déjà couvert de fins cheveux noirs. Comme les siens. Comme ceux de Dragon.

\- Je t'aimerai même quand cesseront de briller les étoiles, s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit très réussi mais je voulais le partager. C'était vraiment très dur d'écrire cet OS et je ne penses pas reprendre une histoire aussi triste de sitôt !**

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**Elicassidy**


End file.
